Mortal Tendencies
by clockworks76
Summary: Sasuke, the God of anger and passion creates a new war down on Earth between the humans. Since Sasuke started the war, he is given one human month to go down on Earth and observe the humans reactions. But along the way he meets a human girl Sakura, who changes his perspective completely.
1. Author's Note

_This is just a quick authors note before the story:_

_The first chapter is mainly explaining the two sides of each type of life, gods and humans!_

_And Sasuke is a God and Sakura is a human to clarify before too._

_So please go to the first Chapter of Mortal Tendencies _

_Thank you for reading, and please enjoy the story!_


	2. The New War and Vacation Time

_Authors note: Alright, I have a new idea, but it is fairly overdone, but I feel that perhaps I could change it up a bit compared to other stories._

_So here you go! I hope you enjoy and please review if you did!_

_Thanks!_

* * *

Sasuke Pov

I moved the pieces on my board skillfully, double checking each move. If I make a mistake, millions of lives could be lost, a country could loose it's way of life, and millions of families could be torn apart. I must be careful, but i can't be too careful. Sparing too many lives is sometimes a mistake. Battles and wars do not fluently occur without death and sacrifice. After all my job is to create the war, not to clean up the bodies after.

The board is every god's tool given to them once created by Minato. Each god's board is a little different, so each board specializes what your power as a god is. Mine is for battles and fights, since I control war and violence. Each move, moves an army or a country. The only time I fully use the board is when I decide to have a war, and when Minato double checks the statistics.

I continue with my work until I hear a loud march coming my way. I know exactly who is coming, speaking of collecting bodies, with my latest decision of war for the humans one god will be very pissed off. I won't give it a second thought though. Every god will make serious decisions for his or her department, and of course everyone's decisions effect everyone else. We are all ruling and controlling the same world. My choices reflect what I feel should be done, and if another god suffers well to bad. It is my god given right to choose what I want.

The loud marching gets louder and louder until finally I hear someone turn the door knob to my door. As the god enters I can almost feel the heat revolving around him, like his own atmosphere. The man reeks of it; anger. I love that emotion it truly is the only thing that can transform anyone to be truly deadly to some may be a sin, but to me it is beautiful, but I guess that is what I was created to think.

"Sasuke, you cunning bastard, you promised me no war would break out. Do you now how many lives I have been collecting? Once a war erupts it's Orochimaru this and Orochimaru this. Really now, I felt you had a little more respect for me you wouldn't have done this. Humans drop like flies during war. " Orochimaru boasted as he entered my room, almost breaking my door in the process.

"Hn. Your job is collecting human souls. If my choices end a few lives, you will just have to bear it. " I said, still looking at my board. I don't give two shits if he has more work, I have my own work to do.

"Sasuke you know how busy my job is without a hundreds of men dropping on the battlefield." He says standing with his arms crossed.

"Orochimaru this has to be done, you know I can't spare a war for the likes of you." I say with bitterness in my voice.

Orochimaru and I are probably the two gods with the least patience and most venom. The two of us mad at each other is an annoying situation I don't want to deal with right now. I'm too busy for it and he is too.

"Sasuke you are lucky I don't have the time to stand here and complain to you. But I am going to tell you this don't make my job endless or there will be consequences for your actions." He said giving me a death glare.

"I am not the one who actually kills the men, you are. So you are actually dealing with the consequences from your own actions and choices. You choose if a man dies not me." I say giving him a smirk. I know I'm right with this.

"Sasuke just don't make my job endless. Humans die quick enough without a war." He said and he headed for the door.

Orochimaru left, he did not have much time to spare in the first place. Orochimaru is the god of death, the god that has the most shitty and unfair hours, a human can die by with a cold as a result of being in the rain for too long for gods sake. Not to mention, no human in his or her right mind would worship him, who would? No human wishes to die, but what the humans don't realize is that it is inevitable. Minato created humans to be weak and have such a short lifetime. Us gods just need to make sure our little toys continue to go through the generations.

Orochimaru has the most interesting names too, the grim reaper, death, and the undertaker; it really is a good laugh. I feel almost guilty for doing this to him, I will be clogging up his schedule because of my war. But I feel the nation of Gretoria needs to fight for the little land it has left. If the nation is invaded, then what Orochimau doesn't understand is that his job will be even worse with all the humans dying from their government being over thrown.

I just smirk to myself; I mean I am saving his white bony ass he is just too cluttered with work to realize it. I just need to figure out if Minato will end the war in what I favor of Gretoria surviving. The only crappy thing about making choices around here is that Minato needs to finish and double check them. If Minato feels one country should survive but not the other that is just what must be. He is the God of Gods and he has the ultimate power, so I just need to bear through. So I will just rearrange what I want on my board, until he disapproves.

I look at my board as it moves on it;s own. After a certain point you have to let the humans make their own decisions, like who is the generals and rulers. I just choose when a battle occurs, what nations are involved in the war, and with Minato's help the outcome.

I am the god of anger, strength, passion, and violence. So war is just one of the many things I conduct for the human world. If I feel a human should fight, I will make the stupid thing fight. Yes, my department is not the most favorable between the other gods or humans, but Minato created me to do so. If Minato feels that the humans need it, he makes it happen. It just so happens that he created me for something a little barbaric, but I love that about myself.

Each god or goddess is created by Minato from an image he has in his mind or for a trait he thinks humans need. For instance there is the goddess of fertility so the humans can have children. The goddess of innocence to keep people peaceful, I do not like what she stands for but the humans need her. The god of food and harvest so the humans can eat. We are all technically Minato's children or relatives in some way, so we are related to each other in some weird symbolic way.

Minato is the one who created the most of us, and he decides what we look like, what we do, our personalities, and everything about ourselves. So we all love ourselves because we all are meant to love who we are and what we stand for. If you are the god of food you love the fact you can eat anything. It's simple, we love who we are because we were created to. Besides we are gods, everyone loves us, they have no choice.

Our personalities go along with what we do and stand for. I'm the god of anger so guess what I'm not that nice or sweet. I'm rude, cunning, smart, quiet, handsome too. I am a spitting image of what violence and passion would be if they were a person.

I am one of the best looking gods there are, I am meant to be a trick. The most beautiful things are never as easy and sweet as they seem. I think that is why so many of the humans worship me, they think I do this to help and protect. Humans fall in love with my image and they pray to me, but then I have their husbands stabbed by a blade too sharp and their wives raped by a man who is not them.

I'm cruel really, but what would you expect from the god of anger and passion.

I continue to play with the board until it was time for me to leave, I have more important things to attend to. The Gods hold a weekly meeting, and if I miss it my immortal ass will be kicked so hard out of this realm that it will be flat. I do not feel like dealing with the wrath of Minato for being late. I will most likely be speaking in today's meeting anyways because of the war I created.

The meeting takes place in Minato's globe room. The room is where Minato works, and it holds anything any god will ever need. A reference book with any information on any important human. You need it, Minato or the room will have it.

Within that room holds a giant globe that shows exactly what is going on in the human world,it is Minato's board if you will, except his globe makes our boards look like a piece of shit. Minato has all the power so it only makes sense his board is a fucking giant glass globe.

In the room everyone is already here for the meeting except for a few other Gods, who are no doubt dealing with the war I just created. Everyone must be a little over their heads, but we all are at times so I don't give a shit if I caused a few overtimes.

"Oh look who decided to show up!" I looked to see Suigestu screaming over a me with a huge shark smile expressed on his face, his sharp teeth showing.

Suigestu is the god of water, rain, etc. He always states to be so over his head busy, but what could you really be so busy doing? Making a few waves? Besides he is full of bullshit excuses, but he is fairly close to me so I have to listen to all his whining.

Suigestu has white sleek wet looking hair with blue tips, I think Minato was going for the wave foam like look. He has deep purple eyes that look like a fish, they creep me out to be blunt. Lastly he always wears silver armor that looks like a fish's gills. I love making fun of him, his physical appearance is rather girly. It is one of my favorite pass times to bully him actually

"Suigestu what is this meetings topic?" I glanced over to him, trying to keep a subtle normal conversation.

Suigestu makes the 'do you really think I would know face' and chuckled. Why did I even bother to ask? He never knows shit.

"Hn. Really no clue?" I say. He has to know something, I've been in my department for the past 100 human days, I wouldn't know shit.

"Well, I heard we are discussing your stupid war you threw upon everyone." He said rolling his eyes.

"It needed to be done. It was my choice, and I did what i want." I said with no shame.

"Pff whatever man your war doesn't effect me, but I also heard Minato is giving a god some time off. You know the annual vacation Minato gives for a god or goddess to go down to the human world to relieve stress., if you know what I mean." Suigestu said nudging me in the shoulder.

Every month of god time (around one human lifetime) a god or goddess receives around a month of human time vacation on the human world. It is actually very stress relieving, yes the humans are rather frantic but you can do so much down there. The great thing about the vacation is when you are down on Earth those short human days seem to last forever. It must be the effect you have of being in their world.

Besides, even i enjoy going down there. There are so many reasons why it is such a great time.

First in the god's realm it is so hectic, everyone is running around making sure they are properly doing their job. If you take one moment off you could miss the change of a emperor, a plague, or even a population increase down on Earth. So it is necessary that everyone get's a vacation or some time off at least once in a while.

Second you can't have sex up here. I mean if you think humans are sex crazed, we are ten times worse. Where do you think they get it from after all?

I mean yes you could have sex up here, but if you do have relations with another god or goddess you run the risk of creating a demi-god. A demi-god is a god not created by Minato, so he or she has no true power or meaning, a demi-god usually fucks up the human world by just existing and nobody has time to fix that.

Besides no goddess is even worth the risk, yes there is the goddess of love and beauty who is gorgeous, but so much drama is involved. I mean some take the risk, but I am not one for intimacy, so I don't want to deal with the goddess following me around nagging me about me impregnating her. I just find it annoying. I'd rather fuck a gorgeous human girl.

Human women are so much better in almost every aspect. They can not ever say no to you really, they are human and you are a god. It is a honor for a god to fuck you, people pray for it. At least once every hour i receive a prayer from a woman that says she wants me to fuck her or her daughter so it is praised.

Besides a human could be just as beautiful as a goddess, I've seen human girls oozing with beauty as stupid as that sounds. Ino (goddess of beauty and love) really does spend more time on some then others. Funny, you can see when Ino actually is inspired and takes her time.

Besides you could spend that one month with them and you're done, you never have to deal with them ever again.

Yes, you could have children with a human woman, but it really is not your problem. You will never see that child ever since it will be mortal and your vacation ends before it is born. If you are a goddess a human can't even get you pregnant, but a god and impregnate a human women.

So if you do have a mortal child you will never see them, unless for some reason you get to go back to go Earth during their lifetime, or Minato tells you directly to go see them.

Minato telling you to see your mortal child has only happened three times in history; three times that a god or goddess needed to address his. There are approximately around 20 children of gods on Earth _currently._ So really that never happens. Your human bastard or the mother of the bastard must really be fucking things up for you to go see them.

I just know I deserve that vacation, i have been working to the ground...and i could use a good fuck. I don't think I have been to the human world in 5 human generations, it would be nice to actually see the change.

Besides, what better time to see the development then at the start of war time? I would kill to see what I have designed in action. To see the effect it has on people live, I have gotten my complaints through prayer, but still. Every god has the bad critics and the good ones.

"Well, all I can do is hope I get it then." I said to assure Suigestu I am still in the conversation.

"Heh. All I know is I could really use some hot human girl, none of the goddesses are worth the while, eh?" Suigestu elbowed me pushing his eyebrows up and down.

I roll my eyes until I see Minato enter the room. Fun time is officially over, the meeting will soon start.

"Everyone please I would like you to all be seated." Minato said with the snap of fingers creating chairs to rise from the floor below so we could all sit.

Suigestu and I sit, as I eye the globe that was currently showing pictures of humans farming. The globe always shows some image of humans doing something. I always find this the object to look at when I'm too bored to pay attention to the actual meeting.

"Hey teme." I looked to my right to see Naruto grinning widely as he took a seat next to me. Right on time the second idiot to join the festivities.

Naruto is Minato's actual son son. We are all created by an image of mind by Minato, but Naruto was the actual creation of the god Minato and Goddess Kushina. Naruto is the only non-demigod ever created by a sexual act of two gods, that may be of course from the fact Kaushina is head Goddess, and it is Minato the God of Gods, but still Naruto is an unique situation. Not matter how you describe his conception story, it will always be special.

Naruto is the God of bonds, family, and friendships. He controls the families of humans; who is related to who, and who is connected to whom. His job is very much connected to his father and mother's. Not to stress the amount of power this boy contains, but he has a lot. Not to mention he is a complete idiot at the same time so that does not help.

"Dobe did your father mention if this meeting talks about the god who gets the vacation in the human world?" I asked.

"Oh yea! I think that is what some of this thing is about. I mean I think everyone could use the time off, my dad has been running everyone practically to the underworld! I could even use the time off. Besides a nice woman doesn't sound bad right now." Naruto chuckles along with the last part as if he just said something he wasn't allowed to. Naruto acts like a child, and it irritates me to no end.

"That's for sure. Naruto why has your father keep forgetting to send us out on free time?" Suigestu yells over me so Naruto could hear him, since Suigestu is seated to my left and Naruto is seated to my right I am in directly in the center of the stupidity.

Fucking perfect.

These two are the biggest idiots in the whole realm, human like almost. I swear I don't know what attracts them to me, but I can't stand them a good ninety percent of the time.

"Now that everyone is seated time to get down to business." Minato spoke to catch our attention as the giant globe starts to light with a different image of humans making armor for their new war I created. I was slightly impressed how quickly I was able to influence them to make supplies. It usually takes longer.

"The new war for Gretoria. Sasuke this is what you intended yes?" Minato points his fingers to me, signaling it is my time to go behind the globe and discuss to everyone else why I did this, and how much it will affect the each of them. I guess I knew this was coming, not that I care.

So as I walk to the globe I hear the giggle of the goddess Karin, the goddess of Jealousy and Marriage, ironic I know. She is probably one of the most worshiped goddesses, just from the marriage power. Humans do not realize that if you pray to a God with two meanings you sometimes get both. So when you pray to Karin and she answers you you receive not only marriage, you also get jealousy.

"Sasuke give awareness." Minato encourages me smiling as he sits into his throne next to Kushina to let me speak.

If I have to spread awareness I will, everyone just better not being annoying about it.

"Before I even start to talk, the only person this should really affect is Orochimaru, but we spoke earlier, so the rest of you plainly I have no sympathy for. The rest of you may come across the war, but I do not expect nor want it to taint your schedules." I say, seeing the disbelief and anger in all their eyes.

You never realize how judgmental we all are, until you are the one being judged. Although I receive very blunt looks from the men, all the women seem perfectly at ease with what I just stated. It is just for my looks and powers though, Minato imagined me to be very dark, mysterious, and handsome so that is just what he made me. I have black raven hair that resembles bird's feathers, dark onyx eyes, and well from what the humans say ' features carved by the gods'. Go figure. I also need to wear armor or fighting wears all the time, for what I resemble.

So that does me justice when I need to persuade and assure the rest of the gods. I have the goddesses already on my side before I even start talking.

It just goes to show, even if we are gods and goddesses, we still act ridiculous. To drool over each other, the humans did not pick up their behaviors from just anywhere.

A fury feathered and fur covered god stood up, Kiba. He looks like an angry wolf ready to pounce with his fury hood covering his actual hair. He has sharp teeth, and he is wearing a huge coat full of animal fabrics. The man usually has a large dog following him, but it must be outside the room. Overall he looks pissed.

"What about my animals? Wars always affect the population of my horses and dogs?"

Kiba is the God of Animals and he is very pesky; a pain in the ass. As if everything in the human world revolves around his stupid animals. Really, I do not see his use to see himself all high and mighty, but clearly he does.

"They will be fine. I will ask Orochimaru to spare some of you beloved creatures." I answer with sarcasm giving him my signature smirk. Kiba, not seeing the sarcasm, seemed to be very content now, and began to sit back down. Did he think I was serious? That just goes to show you he has the brain size of some of his animals too. I will just let him be, less work for me.

"My marriages, I presume many widows do I not." Karin says as she stands up, with too much seduction. She is not the god of beauty or love so it does not suit her. She looks like a fish out of water trying to act that way.

"Yes, but that can not be helped. If you do not mind Kushina, but could you please make a few of the wives with child, if they are on your list?" I ask, trying to satisfy Karin without giving up my own wishes.

Kushina, the Goddess of Goddesses, she controls fertility, nature, everything that really controls the humans homes and population. If Karin feels the marriages she makes are short lived because of my war, Kushina can make the wives with child, to leave some the women some traces of their marriages.

"I will try." Kushina agrees from her throne next to Minato, it's clear she doesn't really give a damn. I don't blame her.

I look back to Karin who nods as she sits back down, she seems disappointed I will not willingly change my plans for her. That whole thing was just to catch my attention. She has wanted to fuck me since forever. Annoying.

I graze through the gods. None of them seem content, but none of them seem ready to speak to complain either, if they have any disagreements they are keeping it to themselves. Well, that is simply not my problem and their loss if they don't have enough spine to say what they think.

Minato waits a few seconds to hear any last complains, but when none seem to show he begins to talk once again.

"Thank you Sasuke, I will plan the outcome of the war tonight." Minato says as he stands from his throne, telling me to sit back down.

That was annoying.

I take my seat back down next to Naruto and Suigestu and to stare at the globe from my seat. I can sit here and watch the humans; Kushina and Minato.

The meeting continues, one god complains another resolves. This is the annual cycle of these meetings. No one really cares, and even when presenting you don't give two shits, until the end. At the end of some meetings that lucky bastard is crowned with the vacation to the human world.

The last god to go to the human world was Sai, the God of Art and Culture. He said the human world was peaceful, and how the women are turning more beautiful then before. He even said he almost feel in love or something with a mortal woman.

Foolish.

Only a fool has emotions for a mortal woman. If you were to see a human girl for the month, surely by the time you are given your next vacation she is dead. The woman lived her short meaningless life, had children, married, and died and you are still rolling by.

You can also get in trouble with that too. If Minato catches you loving a human he strikes him or her down right away before you can do something to make her live forever or to make her have a happier life then intended. There are ways to make a human mortal, it just has never been done before...without serious punishments.

Like stripping you of you god essence and making you mortal. That has happened, and it isn't pretty.

But anyways all I can say is that I need to go. I haven't been to the human world in decades. Do you know how long that is, how long of a time that is with too much work and no stress reliever or sex. It is awful, and everyone else feels the same.

"Pst. Sasuke." Naruto whispers rather loudly, only for him that was a whisper. That idiot really has no sense of volume or manners. His own father is speaking of next week's schedule and he is practically yelling.

"What idiot? I'm trying to listen." I spat. I am really un-amused.

"What if you were given the next vacation?" Naruto chuckled giving a wide immature smile. He has been alive for thousands of years and he still acts as if he was a child.

"I would go, and come back when told." I whisper.

There is really nothing to say, no god ever really discusses what he or she does down on Earth. Each god uses their power to get what they want, and that's it. Really who would speak of whom they fucked and killed down there? On earth if you state you are a god, and you always do, humans start fighting to see and be with you. You end up killing and fucking a good dozen of them.

The usual.

Naruto gives me a disappointed look, but what did he expect? To say who was going to be my next harlot I choose down on earth? I don't even know the answer to that.

"Naruto, my boy, is there something you wish to share?" Minato says eying his son, giving him a fierce, but loving look. A nice way of telling him to shut up.

"Well, I was just talking with Sasuke about going down to Earth! Can you say which god gets to go dad?" Naruto bursts from his seat, giving outrageous hand movements.

God could you imagine raising that thing? Thank god I was created from image, and created the age I look now. Naruto still seems confused of his age, since he was the only god to ever really grow and mature. He is done growing now of course.

"Of course Naruto, just let me finish the schedule for this week." Minato answers, smiling at Naruto.

It took the total of 10god minutes for Minato to finish the week's schedule. So it took to long, in my opinion.

"So, I know some of you are rather... impatient to hear which god receives the five days? Eh?" Minato says looking at Naruto.

"It's about time." Suigestu yells into the room rolling his eyes, now Naruto is loud, but he has manners sometimes. Suigestu on the other hand just doesn't give a damn.

Minato sighs, and continues his speaking.

"Well, for the next vacation trip I will be giving it to two gods. Since one god seems to be working overly hard, and the other I would like to scout to analyze the people he just brought a war upon."

Well, this could just very well be a holiday for me, since gods do not have holidays besides our individual creation dates and Minato's own annual holiday for himself. This is pure ecstasy hearing that I will be going to Earth.

It's about bloody time.

"So Sasuke... Naruto I want you both to go down and enjoy your five days starting tomorrow. Sasuke please keep an eye out for the humans of Gretoria... son don't mess anything up." Minato smiles taking his seat back down to Kushina who was laughing rather loudly at his final words.

Everyone left to go continue their work annpyed they didn't get the vacation, I would be too.

Suigestu, of course, was pissed he was not given the chance to relax with us with the humans, but I really couldn't care less. I just am going to have an amusing month, with Naruto at my side... oh shit with Naruto by my side. What did Minato think? I would happily babysit?

I will just have to set my plans with Naruto, so we can leave by the time another human day starts. Lord, will we have some fun for the next human month.

* * *

Sakura Pov

My mother has been praying in the temple for hours now. She left early this morning and it is now dark and she still hasn't returned. She knows I get worried easily, how could she keep me waiting like this?

I really don't want her to be walking home alone in the dark. Only bad things occur in the dark lately, especially to women, especially to pretty women. Mother is beautiful and all the soldiers from war are hanging around every where; sex deprived. Mama is a perfect choice. She is alone, beautiful, and it is dark. Who would ever know or be able to defend her?

I just have to hope the Gods are protecting her, I pray every day but that only does so much.

I am sitting near the shrine of the Goddess Tsunade, the goddess of health and purity. My mother and I always pray to her, since we do not see the need to pray for wealth or beauty, we are more concerned for our overall well being. Goddess Tsunade has always taken care of us, and for some reason I feel like she watches me alone. I feel like she is my guardian.

I always feel safe sitting near the shrine because of this, like the goddess herself is sitting next to me, protecting me from all the dangers outside caused by the new war.

My home, Gretoria, is being invaded by a much larger nation to conquer the little land we have left. My nation is tiny, rather poor, and we do not have a large army; everything seems to be against our favor. In the end if we do loose the war, we loose everything.

With the war all these soldiers from both armies have been coming in homes and ransacking them too. The soldiers sleep in the innocent's homes, take the very little money the family would have, eat the home owner's food, and rape women in them. I feel sick to even think of it, how could the gods let everything get so dangerous and unfair for the innocent.

Since this has been happening I have been worrying more then usual. It is only my mother and I in our home, my father passed away right before I was born, so we do not have someone to defend us if that situation were to happen to us. We would be defeated even before we could protest. I will just have to hope that god forbid that were to happen, I will be strong, and the soldiers don't wish to completely kill us.

"Sakura open the door." Mother said banging on the door. I race to the entrance of our home, to see my mother wet from rain. I had no idea it was raining outside, now she will most surely catch a cold. Oh in all things Minato what am I going to do with her? She is going to get sick, and she knows all the doctors are healing the army, who would help her?

"Mom let me get you some warm water, and a rag." I insist as I leave my mother right after I drag her into our little home. I leave her laying on a small soft cushion as I run for some objects that will help her regain her natural body heat.

All i could find is a cup of warm water, a large rag, and a new set of clothes for her to wear. It will have to do.

"Here mama, take this and go to bed." I say helping her up from the cushion to her bedroom.

My mother smiled as I lay her into her bed, making sure she is under a blanket.

"Sakura I'm going to bed, be careful, do not open the door to anyone, and please don't forget to pray before you go to bed." With that my mother almost instantly fell asleep.

I'm so happy she got back safely, for a woman of her age she is beautiful, and beautiful women never make it home alone anymore. Not since God Sasuke declared the war.

I wonder what made him do it, to make him influence my country's leaders to fight back, to fight for hardly nothing? Whatever, I don't care what influenced him to create this war, I just simply wish he hadn't.

The war has not even fully begun, and lives are being lost at a drastic rate. He must have saw something good in this,he had to. Sasuke looks form his shrines so angelic, he would never create a war that has no meaning. Sasuke, to me, seems so beautiful and graceful, the fact he stands for something so deadly is bewildering. Then again he is also the god of passion, he may just want my country to have passion, and fight what it believes in.

I mean he would never do something fatal for amusement? Would he?

The Gods are just like us, aren't they? They look like us; they act like us, what would make them want to end us? After all they are the ones who birthed us a a planet.

It is funny how we in return revolve our lives around them.

We know they exist and run our world, gods visit Earth all the time in fact. Every couple of years a god or goddess comes to Earth to observe and enjoy what he or she protects and created. If we are ever to see any god we will do what we are told out of respect for what they do. In every human's lifetime you encounter at least one god or goddess. We all see Orochimaru, when he tells us it is time to die, we die out of respect for him.

My mother said long ago she even met the God of Art, Sai. She said he was beautiful, just how you think a god would look. He was noble, and everything he touched seemed to get prettier.

We have portraits and paintings of what each god looks like hanging on our walls, all drawn by Sai according to my mom. We have almost every god I could think of hanging on our very poorly built walls.

We have Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Karin, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino, Orochimaru, Suigestu, Choji, Hinata, Jiraya, and many others. They all watch us as we do our daily duties. Sometimes I talk to them to them for fun, but my mother says it's disrespectful.

People have claimed to have met them, like my mother, and women have even claimed gods to be the father of their have said that they were virgins until a god has taken them to bed, and that the god is the only one they have had relations with. Some humans even go mad from wanting to see them.

There is all this fuss to be special and to be so lucky as to see a god or goddess before death, and to talk with them. It brings honor. There has been pure evidence that gods sleep with humans too, and that is the biggest honor. To have relations with a god or goddess is most definitely the biggest honor, even if married, young, or old. If you are given that opportunity you should take it.

We pray to them, worship them, revolve our lives around them, so what makes them start wars? What makes them end our lives prematurely? Why do gods impregnate us then never give any support for the child?

I just want to know about Sasuke and this war honestly, out of all the gods he has always intrigued me the most.

Tonight I'm going to pray to Sasuke; perhaps I will get some answers, or at least a sign of why he did what he did. I just want to at least let him know of how I feel, and how all I want is my mother's safety and health to be regarded in all of this. He can take everything I have to offer, but I just want her safe.

* * *

_AN: Hi I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it is moving slow, but I did need to explain how life works for both humans and gods, so the rest of the story makes sense._

_There will be actual Sasusaku don't worry_

_And Please Review and I hoped you enjoyed the fic! I know it seems like a common story right now, but I have plans for the plot!_


	3. First Impressions

_**AN:** Hi guys I'm sorry the late update! _

_If any of you are confused with the story please express yourself so I know, and I can make it better!_

_Oh and read the whole chapter because I promise Sasuke and Sakura meet each other in this chapter!  
So please enjoy and review if you can! Thank you so much!_

* * *

**_Sasuke Pov_**

Once the long tedious meeting ended Naruto and I went straight to packing and gathering everything we will need for the human world.

Earth Is decent with many things compared to God's realm. Down on Earth there is loose and easy women, you do not having to work, and being praised everywhere you go is not so terrible either.

I may act humble, but really I want you to beg on your knees for my attention; show some passion and force. I mean up here we all are special so you don't ever get praised for it, but on Earth everywhere you step becomes worth more then gold.

But other then that Earth is a giant mess. Everyone is panicked and so frantic to survive that they can't even make the most simple of decisions. God's realm is very collected and put together, and Earth just isn't.

The biggest downfall of Earth is that humans are just stupid and hypocritical, and to me that is plain annoying.

As a species humans are by far the most work to handle, and they are still the least mature. But I could really use the vacation down on Earth right now, so to me at this moment, Earth is just fine. Even the humans are bearable.

Before I knew it, I finished packing, and of course way before Naruto. I mean we don't need to bring much, but he will take everything he can possibly carry for shits and giggles.

I told that idiot that if we are going to make it by the next human sunrise he has to be quick. A whole day in their world is less then fifteen minutes here. He needs to move his ass, and he needs to move it quick.

Damn idiot, can't even take the simplest of instructions, I will just have to go looking for him.

I start heading to the door of Naruto's department until I hear a very loud voice.

"Hey Ass! I'm ready!" It's Naruto yelling as he comes into sight. About time, I didn't want to go search for his ass.

"Hn. Ready?"

"Yea! I'm so ready! Let's go!" He jumped out of excitement as he talked.

"Ok. I will meet you the midpoint between both of our temples." He nodded his head telling me he understood my directions. Let's see if he can at least do this.

Each God when teleported to Earth only can arrive and exit through one of their temples, so I will have to meet Naruto half way between each of one of our temples.

I'm hoping I could do a little exploring before meeting up with him. I like to work alone anyways.

"Ok! See you then Sasuke." After his goodbye he teleported to Earth and vanished from sight.

Each god or goddess can teleport, but only when Minato gives you the month vacation can you teleport to Earth. It is a stupid system but it works.

When I was sure he is gone I teleport myself to my own shrine in the middle of Gretoria. This is my first time ever being in this temple, and I have to admit I feel a bit impressed.

The temple had a rather large statue of me, and around the statue it had a built in water canal. The water canal surrounded my statue in a total 360.

The humans pray next to the water from what I can tell, and then they place a small candle on a float to drift around the statue.

I am proud to say the least. This may be the most beautiful temple dedicated to me I have ever seen in all my years of traveling Earth.

It is huge, with columns made of marble and granite, and as I look at my statue more the more I think it does even me justice. I am good looking enough without all of the details and medals they put on my statue's figure. Well done.

I walk away from my statue and cross the water canal to see so many humans sitting and just looking flabbergasted at me.

They all sat stunned until they all made the connection that this temple is actually _my _temple. I looked up at my statue pointed at it then pointed at myself while nodding to tell them that it is indeed the god Sasuke.

Then in the matter of minutes they all started yelling and trying to come closer to me. I heard so many trying to catch my attention; so many that it was hard to tell who was saying what. Some were racing to me while some were frozen out of shock.

They all shouted and yelled as they raced around me like stray cats to food.

"God Sasuke!"

"God Sasuke please help my son."

"Sasuke is it really you?"

I heard things like this from every corner, and it was annoying. The humans started hanging onto my long coat that drapes onto the floor.

Now I have had enough, this is far too much; it's overwhelming.

"Everyone stop. I understand you all have issues you would all like to address with me, but I have my own manners I need to attend to. I always listen to your prayers, and I promise whatever you said to me over prayer I acknowledged." I said hoping they would all take a few steps back.

I watched them all sit back on their knees, letting go of my garments, except one woman. She seemed not too old, but not young either.

"Woman back away." I said hoping she would listen to me, it is plain disrespectful to not listen when a god is speaking to you.

The woman did not budge, but she did not seem to be concentrating on me either. She started to shake in an intense manner. What the hell?

"Ma'am it is very dangerous to not listen to me. I do loose my patience rather quickly if you forgot what god I am." I said giving her a very fair warning.

I hate nothing more then a human that does not know its place.

The woman did not move, but instead she dropped to the floor violently.

She started to cough and shake, as she rested on the floor. Clearly the woman is sick...or more likely dying.

"God Sasuke do something!" I heard a woman beg, as she ran to the woman shaking on the floor frantically.

The whole flood of humans backed away from the ill woman, hoping whatever she had did not come close enough to infect them. Mortality is such a risky thing; even the slightest of infections could take your life.

Then if you turn sick you are Orochimaru's problem.

I walked to the woman and took a deep look at her. She had blondish hair that had a red like tint to to it. Her eyes were green and she had a few wrinkles around her eyes. She was sick, that much was clear, but if she was dying I couldn't tell. This is not really my area of expertise.

I touched the woman's chest to feel her heartbeat and it seemed regular. She is just sick, so there is nothing I can do. I could only give her the energy that she needs to survive for now.

I do not even have to help her. Humans die all the time, why does this particular woman deserve the slightest bit of attention.

She is very familiar though, I feel like I know her from somewhere, but I can't put a label to it.

I guess helping her is the thing will make me look good in the end. Good impressions are always useful.

"Are you responsible for this woman?" I ask the girl who sat close to the woman on the floor.

"I work with her." She said with a frown.

"Hn. Well I am not the god of health. She is praying in the wrong temple."

The younger woman seemed to frown to a ridiculous extent, showing me she is not very impressed with the help or advice I have given.

" But I can take her to her home and see what I can do." I said with a sigh. Why is everything so damn annoying?

I hate it when you have to give a damn, but it always helps showing a bit of care. If this makes all of these panicked humans shut up and leave me alone then fine. This is a fine escape route from all of them.

I teleported to the front of the woman's house, well I think it is her house. It is just were my instincts told me. I know where everyone lives; it's just the matter of remembering.

She lives in a small cottage like thing that is poorly constructed, but somehow it still looks beautiful. It has a touch of innocence flowing around it. I don't like it, the house is too light. I guess this woman likes things pure. Figures.

What a silly trait to want to live your life by. Being pure is boring and to me and overrated. For them, they only live once. Why waste it?

As I open the door, I looked at the coughing woman in my hands. The more I looked at her the more familiar she seemed. I know her from somewhere...but where? This is going to bother me now until I remember.

"Mother?" I hear from what I think a young woman from down the hall of the cottage. The voice was soft and bouncy. It has an innocent feminine tone that seemed to linger.

I shouldn't say anything; me speaking will only scare her. At this point in time for this country anyone can walk through the door. If she hears a man's voice no doubt the girl will be afraid.

I put the mother on a soft cushion, lying her down so I no longer have to carry her. She was rather light, but I don't want to carry her any longer then necessary.

When I looked up I saw the girl that must be this woman's daughter.

She has long pink hair, teal green like eyes, and ivory skin. She was beautiful to say the least; Ino clearly took her time when designing her. She is one of the best looking girls I've ever seen, including goddesses too. That is saying something. This gig seems to have some benefits after all.

She has a tiny body frame, and a long red dress that was strapless that just covered her ankles. The dress must be a home nightgown, because it is no were near appropriate to go outside and wear in public. She would be shunned as a harlot running around a village in that.

Clearly bringing this old woman home was a good choice, who would have known that this sick woman has a beautiful girl at home. The beautiful girl must be this woman's daughter. They resemble each other in minor ways.

The mother is pretty too, just not exotically like her daughter, and the mother is also old and a mother. But I am sure this mother had a lot of fun when younger, she must have had her share of sex and fun in her time.

If I spend some time extra here I am sure Naruto would understand, he would do the same if he were me. You are a fool if you don't take this opportunity.

* * *

**_Sakura Pov_**

I think I am here staring face to face with whom I think to be God Sasuke, who was holding my coughing mother in his arms.

I feel a rush of anxiety shiver through me, like as if I just felt a snake slither up my dress up to my neck. I don't know what to be more scared about. The God in my living room or my mother's non-stop coughing limp body.

Both situations are nerve wracking. It is like he heard the prayers I sent last night. This is all too strange, this has only happened in history or stories. I would never in my right mind consider seeing a god in my house with my suddenly ill mother.

I could not even think of anything to say. Before I even could consider saying anything I ran to the hall with all the portraits of the gods. I picked up Sasuke's and brought it to show the man standing near my mother. He may not be god Sasuke; I may just be over reacting.

I came face to face with the beautiful man in front of me and held up the portrait, trying to keep my hands still so the frame would not slip from my hands.

He just looked at me with his right eyebrow quirked up. Does he not talk? I could have sworn that gods are given the ability to speak. Of course they talk, I am just being silly.

"Is-is this you?" I said trying to keep a clear still voice. As the seconds went by the more shaken I become.

"Yes...Was that drawn by Sai? It is that asshole's style." He said looking very displeased.

Before I knew it I dropped the portrait on the floor and the glass shattered into a million pieces.

I can't believe it is Sasuke the god of anger, war, passion, and everything violent. He looks just like the drawing and his statue in his temple. He is just as beautiful as they all made him seem; if anything they understated his beauty.

He has the armor and everything. He is just what you would expect, except somehow not too.

I looked to my feet and saw the shattered glass pieces and realized how rude that is to drop his portrait in front of him.

"I-I'm so sorry, I know how rude this is." I said as I collected the glass from the floor putting it in the skirt of my dress.

Oh dear Minato, my dress is my nightgown. I must seem like someone who works in a brothel.

A hand grabbed my wrist and picked me up from the floor, I looked to see Sasuke pulling me up near him.

"Hn it doesn't matter. But Sai drew it? I hate it when I'm not answered." He said.

His voice is smooth but husky; it is enchanting actually. He talks slowly and he has strength surrounding him. He is just what you would think a god looks like, he looks fake.

He is tall, much taller then the average human man. He is muscular, but not too big, like he is strong but not disgustingly large. His hair is spikey and looks like feathers.

The portrait is just like him; he looks just like the drawing. His eyes though, look different then the drawing's. They are darker and deeper. They look filled with several different emotions, but void too. They are breathtaking.

"Hn?" He brought me back to reality, but now he looks annoyed.

"I'm so sorry. Yes, they were drawn by Sai according to my mother." I said, then quickly bowing to him. I should have bowed minutes ago.

"Get up. You need help your mother, you have time later to show your respect." He said with force and a smirk. His smirk is plain enchanting; he is trouble. I can feel it.

I just nodded my head and rushed to my mother, but I watched Sasuke's movements from the corner of my eye. I don't know why he is here and it is never good to not know why a god is appearing to you. Not I don't understand his last comment or most of what he said; the little that he did anyway.

I laid my mother down on the cushion, and stroked her head. She is coughing uncontrollably, and it is making me nervous.

"Mama I'm here. " I said holding her hand and placing her head in my lap while stroking her hair.

"G-god Sasuke, what happened to her? I hope you don't mind me asking." I tried to not make eye contact with him.

"Hn. She just dropped in my temple." He said walking over looking down on me like if I am just an ant he can step on. His whole domineer frightens but excites me at the same time. I don't know if I want him near me.

"You appeared in your temple for her!" I asked happily, what a kind gesture, gods do really care.

"No." He said leaving my sight to look around our small house. There is not much to see.

What did I expect? What a kind gesture to bring her home though, even for what he stands for, he seems...nice? Right?

"Oh...well God Sasuke can you do anything? Is she alright?"

"I'm not the goddess of health this is not my problem. I can't do anything, but I can tell you she will not die. I gave her energy and that is all she needs." He said this as he strolled around the hall of all the god's portraits.

He helped her, but he seems so dark. He confuses me to say the least, but he helped. I owe him something.

"Thank you. I don't know if you understand how thankful I am. Without my mother I don't know what I would do." I gave him a warm smile, but he didn't even look my way.

I took my mother's head out of my lap and I tried to pick her up to put her in her bed, she deserves to be taken care of.

"Were these all drawn by Sai?" Sasuke looked back at me with no emotion on his face.

He didn't even acknowledge my gratitude or thank you.

"Yes, he gave them all to my mother." I said as I dragged my mother to her bed, that thank the heavens is right next to the current room.

I put her under her covers put a wet rag on her head and let her be, her coughing died down so I think she will be ok. If I can, I will call a doctor tomorrow.

I came back to see Sasuke looking at the portrait of Naruto.

"Are you two really friends? They say you two created the country Gretoria together?" I ask.

"Hn. I guess you could say that...What is your mother's name?" He asked me coming a bit too close to me.

"Mae Haruno." My mother's name is quite silly actually. Her parents named her Mae for light and spring even though our last name means the same.

Sasuke seemed to go into a deep thought until suddenly his eyes became a little wide.

"Your mother was the human woman who had Sai wrapped around her fingers. How funny, he is still getting in trouble because of all the drama he created with her." Sasuke began to give a small evil like laugh.

My mother has always told me about her time with Sai, but never that she was involved with him. She never lies, and she claimed to tell me every detail about her life to me before I was born. I guess she forgot to mention a few things.

"How old are you?" Sasuke asked me with his smirk he showed me before.

"I'm seventeen." I said, not knowing what this has to do with my mother and the god Sai.

Sasuke's smirk grew to a ridiculous size he then looked me straight in my eyes and grabbed my shoulder and put his face to the level of mine. I don't understand why this bit of information has him so intrigued.

I have to admit I'm nervous, about all of this. He makes me nervous for so many reasons.

"You are Sai's bastard he talks about all the time. You are the kid Sai always says he would leave God's realm to visit. Well I can't wait to tell that asshole that I saw you before him. What did Sai and Mae name you? Who knew Sai could pass of good genetics? This is hilarious." Sasuke seemed so demonic with the way he is acting.

Sasuke pushed me away from my mother's room to near our small kitchen. I'm freaking out. He is a dangerous god, beautiful yes but I'm smart enough to know he is one god I do not want to spark.

I have heard stories of what he has done to some and I don't want him to kill me because he is now in a scary state of behavior.

"M-my name is Sakura, and I do not think my mother is the one you are thinking about though. My mother said my father died of illness shortly after I was born." I said weakly, not trying to push him.

"Hn. Well I'm sure of who your mother is. She is just how Sai described her." Sasuke seemed to calm down now, like the joke just hit its end and I wasn't listening.

"Oh, well you must be right Sasuke." I said trying to act as neutral as possible. I can freak out about this news when Sasuke leaves. I would like him to stay, yes, I will be honest I have that touch of human nature in me.

The real question is why he is still here? He did his job, a job he didn't even have to do. A god would never waste time, so why is he lingering around a small broken cottage with a sick mother and a daughter?

We have nothing to offer, and if he is here because of my mother's history, nothing will change.

"D-do you want something to drink? I don't know what you are to do when a god enters your home." I said shaking trying to get the small teapot out of the cabinet.

"Your scared? I can see it, what a strange reaction. Usually humans are throwing themselves on me."

"It is not everyday a god enters your house in the middle of nowhere."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and sparked the fire for the pot with his fingers.

I can feel myself slowly drowning in all the mixed emotions I'm having. Sasuke is an honor to even ever see, people have sacrificed and killed to see him.

I want him to stay, to learn his story, why he created this silly war? Why he just arrived in Earth with no clear motives.

God Sasuke always has motives, when you go to school you learn to basics like math and reading and writing if you are poor, and the history and traits of the gods. Sasuke, from what I was taught, always has a motive.

He from what I read causes chaos, a whole lot of it. He is the god of passion and anger and that is exactly what he brings.

I can't tell you how many some have claimed to have slept with him over the years either. According to my teacher, him and the God Naruto get around. That makes me much more nervous then needed too. He is handsome and powerful and I don't even think if I tried I would get away if he wanted to.

Some pray to have those kind of connections with a god, but I don't think it suits me at this moment.

I'm in a bad situation. He is clearly here for a reason, I just have to figure it out.

* * *

**AN**: Taaddaaa~ thank you so much for reading I promise another update will happen soon! Please review and such~ thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Coming and Going

AN: Hi everyone! I'm on a roll, trying to update as much as possible! The story is finally starting to unravel and such, so here you go~

Please review or just enjoy the story! Thank you so much for even bothering to read, and I hope everyone has a fantastic day.

* * *

_Sasuke Pov_

She is shaking; it is evident that she is scared or confused to say the least. I have no reason to be lingering around in this frumpy cottage besides the fact that the girl who lives here is attractive, and I have the vision of soon seeing her under me.

She is not throwing herself on me, and plainly making the first move is work. I never have to make the first move; all the humans do it for me. This girl is clearly not catching on. But to be honest sex is not my only purpose, I wouldn't mind knowing some information about her mother, that woman caused quite a riot in god's realm a few years ago.

Sai keeps fusing about this female human, he apparently fell in love with. To fall in love with a human so dangerous, they die, they use you, and not to mention Minato frowns upon all of it.

Anyone who claims that they fell in love with a human gets a swift kick up the ass, after their punishment their feelings dissolve...well everyone's have except for Sai's. Mae Haruno must have one golden snatch, I mean it kept Sai wanting more and a gorgeous daughter rolled out of there too. I have to say I am impressed, and that means a lot.

I could get Sai in deep shit, telling Minato he has had a daughter with Sai, I will just leave out the part that I fucked her. That is a definite one way or another; I always get what I want.

Sai has also been rather annoying the past decade or so. I love stirring things up, it's what I do naturally, so this could be fun. Chaos is my specialty I love it, especially when I'm not involved.

"S-Sasuke what do you want in your tea?" Sakura was running around the kitchen, grabbing all objects you could think of frantically while I was in my thinking trance.

"Hn." She can just guess.

She looked at me with a confused face, and then just continued her cooking. If that's what you would call it, everything is so scrambled I don't know what you would call it. She is lucky she is attractive, because she is not winning any man through his stomach any time soon.

She placed a cracked cup in font of me filled with a warm liquid that was steaming.

This is all so boring, and plainly I don't feel like waiting for this girl to take her clothes off, if she isn't understand now she isn't going to soon either.

I will just have to go and fuck her later. Naruto is probably causing a huge tantrum, and I do not have the time to wait on Sakura. I will learn more about her mother and spread her legs later, now I have more important things to address. I need to see how my war is and find the idiot. I will just have to mentally keep note of where the Haruno's little cottage is settled.

First things first, I need to find Naruto. Who knows what mess he's stirred up?

* * *

_Sakura Pov_

As I placed the cup in front of Sasuke something seemed to click. Before I had any chance to question or prepare myself for his next move, he was out the door. In the matter of one minute and no dialogue expressed, God Sasuke was out of my house just as quickly as he came in.

"God Sasuke!" I yell racing to the door to see if he was still in my general distance, but he was gone.

Why did he leave so suddenly? Did I not prove myself for whatever he had in mind? Did I not do my duties as a human to keep him happy? He was so dark and silent, how could I even have had the slightest idea of what he wanted?

Who will believe me when I say Sasuke has visited my home, saving my sick mother? I just will have to keep this incident all to myself. Everyone will think I am insane.

I walk around the outside of my house, looking for anything; evidence.

"Sasuke?" I call, hoping in some far off reality he will hear me. Sadly though I don't hear any cold manly echoes around me. No signs of Sasuke anywhere.

I find myself tracing around the mediocre garden that is behind my house. I take a seat and just look up to the sky.

"I can't believe any of this. He came, but before I could learn or do anything he vanished. It's like he suddenly thought of something better to do...I'm so stupid of course he does he is a god, but..."

I pick a flower from the ground, and then go back into the house. Might as well go back into the house, I need to get ready for work anyways and it is never a smart idea to be hanging around alone outside with the war on full blast lately.

I changed into my work robe and apron, brushed my hair and all the necessary hygiene precautions. Mom is still asleep so I didn't get to talk to her before I went on my way.

I strolled on a dirt path through the village till I saw the sign for the apothecary I was needed in.

The apothecary is filled with soldiers who are either wounded or the usual mothers that want some medicine for their child who has an infection or cold. We have been working so hard, the war certainly did give us some more business.

"Sakura where have you been? You know you are in charge of mixing the medicines today." Shizune stumbled as she raced to give each solider his medicine that he needed or ordered.

"I'm sorry Shizune, I was held up at home. My mother got sick and I needed to make sure she was healthy. I will go start making everything now!" Before she could add any comment of her own I was in the back room grinding the ingredients for the muscle relaxer a general ordered.

I worked for hour's non-stop; my hands began to ache since grinding the ingredients has been my task for about five hours. Shizune and I have been running wild until I hear the sound of a huge riot coming from the village outside.

"Shizune what is that?" I ask as we work on the sleep medicine for a woman, who claims her husband has not been sleeping at home for days, thinking he has not slept with her because of his lack of exhaustion.

"I think it is a riot coming from the village square." Shizune muttered as she tipped the pot's liquid into a pretty clear bottle.

"Can I go see what it is?"

"Can you see the riot? Sakura we are in the middle of a war it can be a battle for all we know!"

"No, It isn't a battle. We would have heard horses and sword sharpeners. " I state matter-of-factly.

"Sakura please, it isn't safe. If it is a riot why would you want to get involved?" Shizune has always been, for as long as I remember so scared. Curiosity and risks are something only fool's act on.

"I will be right back. I promise I will be back in ten minutes. Take my word, I just want to see."

I rip off my apron in a fast motion, and run out the building to see huge circle of people forming and moving around two figures. They are all shouting and waving, something I have never seen, especially while soldiers are stationed everywhere. It's so loud, and my heart is beating so quickly from adrenaline. I push my way through the crowd to see what all the commotion is.

When I make my way to the near front, I see God Sasuke standing there pulling a sword out of an officer. It seems Sasuke just killed a solider from the invading country. Does that mean he is on our side for this war?

Sasuke also has someone standing next to him. The man is almost as tall as Sasuke, which is no small feat. He is blonde with spikey hair rising from his head. He has whiskers on the cheeks of his face, and he is sporting a huge smile. The man is wearing and orange and black satin robe, that drapes in his chest so you can see a small patch of skin. The robe has gold swirls on his shoulders and back. It is God Naruto. He has Minato and Kushina's symbols on his clothes, and he is talking to Sasuke. Who else would he be?

Naruto and Sasuke have always, ever since the beginning of time, been known for being together at the same time. They are friends supposedly. They apparently never separate.

"Sasuke we are here to look over everyone and to relax, not to cause a riot you ass!" Naruto yelled laughing as he moved the bleeding body from his walking path.

"Hn. He came after me. I had to." Sasuke said as he put his sword back onto its holder around his belt. Never mind about him being on Gretoria's side, he killed out of self-defense or really to state who he is. To really show everyone who he is, and not to mess around with him, or there will be trouble.

"You are an ass." Naruto grumbled, but his smile still not fading.

"You are an idiot." Sasuke then began to walk towards the crowd, to my general direction.

I don't know if he should see me, he left me this morning for a reason. Seeing me would just be rare, and it would look bad on me. He will think that I think what he has done for my mother isn't enough. To come off as selfish to a god is the least of what I want.

The crowd started to part as Sasuke made his way near me. In a quick blur I tried to run back to the apothecary, Sasuke seeing me again will just seem like I have been stalking him since this morning, and that I am ungrateful.

"Sasuke where are you going?" I hear Naruto scream from the background. I'm too much in a hurry to get back to the apothecary to see his where Naruto is.

Everyone is bumping into me, making it hard for me to get to the door of my shop. I look behind me to see Sasuke looking me straight in the face. His dark eyes were linked with mine. He wasn't close to me in distance, but I know he sees me. I never ever curse, but...shit.

Sasuke starts walking my way, but before he can get to me or go through the obnoxious crowd that is grabbing and touching him I run into the apothecary. If I think it was hard for me to get through all those people, it must be impossible for Sasuke. They were all screaming at him to pay attention to them, for a moment I feel a little ashamed of my species.

I slam the door and run to the back of the shop breathing heavily to find Shizune doing the same thing she was doing before I left.

"Was it a riot? I see you came back in one piece?" Shizune said happily walking towards me, checking me if I had any cuts or bruises from going into the mess outside. Her medical and motherly instincts must be at an all time high.

"S-Shizune God Sasuke and Naruto are outside." I stutter pointing to the outside of the shop.

Shizune started laughing, clearly not taking my word for it. She needs to listen to me, I have a feeling God Sasuke will be entering in the shop any second now, and Shizune is not one of those people who can take surprises. What am I saying, God Sasuke is not going to go through trouble to just to see me.

"Sakura what have I told you about making jokes when I am near the fire for the pot?" Shizune shook her head with a giggle, waving to me her hands to tell me to go back to work.

"No Shizune they are! I saw them with my own eyes, the whole village did! Go upstairs and look through the window if you don't believe me!"

"Sakura, we do not have time for this. I let you run outside to see the commotion, but now we need to work. It is no longer funny, you are lying Sakura."

I take Shizune's arm, and run her upstairs to show her the crowd that has formed around the two gods. I don't know if Sasuke is still in view, but she will see Naruto.

"See, look!" I push Shizune's face almost into the window to make sure she gets the whole Naruto and Sasuke experience. I don't want to be called a liar because she couldn't see out of a window.

"Oh dear." Was all Shizune could say. She was speechless.

"See I told you!" I yell happily, even in times like this I love to be right. I get that from my mother, we are both competitive on almost every level.

Shizune pushed me out of the way of the staircase and ran down with the speed of lightning. I raced after her to see where she is going; at this point I'm confused. Is she really going to join the humiliating crowd? The group of people standing around Naruto and Sasuke look so pathetic to me, why can't she admire them from a respectable distance? I went out to see what is going on, not to beg for attention.

I finally reached her downstairs to see Sasuke and Naruto standing in the apothecary. Shizune stood looking at them in shock not moving from her spot. The whole shop is empty; Naruto and Sasuke must have somehow got everyone to leave.

"Are you ok lady?" Naruto said poking Sizune on her forehead. Shizune then dropped down and fainted as Naruto caught her laughing. Sasuke just stood there looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

How rude! This is the second time I see him and Naruto and I forget to bow both times. I'm such an air-headed sometimes it is beyond me.

"Don't worry about this lady, fainting is actually pretty normal." Naruto said laying Shizune down in the corner of the room.

"She is just not good with surprises." I yelp, I have no clue why they are here, and I am here alone with them.

"Naruto remember when I told you about Sai's bastard?" Sasuke inquires as he walks close to me.

"Yes!" Naruto laughed, everything seems to be funny to Naruto. I have to be honest, he is a little more air-headed then I would have expected. I know all the books have described him as airy, but for a god it seems too much. Sasuke is so dark and serious, how could they ever stand each other? Sasuke before seemed annoyed from me asking is he was himself, so Naruto's volume has to annoy him on some level.

"Calm down idiot. This is her, Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said putting his hand on my shoulder, his touch almost causing me to faint.

"Oh wow! You don't look like Sai. You have actual skin color, and the fact that you are actually attractive." Naruto laughed as he began to shake my arm furiously.

"Thank you?" Is all I could mutter.

"Sakura is Mae's daughter. Remember the human woman that Minato almost killed for causing so much trouble around 18 years ago? The one Sai was in love with?" Sasuke said.

"Oh yea! Your mother caused so much fucking trouble up in God's realm. Your mother must have had been amazing in bed, because Sai would not shut up about her, he still talks about her time to time." Naruto said.

His whole comment made me feel uncomfortable. I never pictured my mother ever having sex with anyone, let alone a god. So God Naruto, god of bonds and relationships, claiming my mother to be the woman who seduced a god years ago is not music to my ears.

"Naruto shut up." Sasuke said as he began to walk towards the door to leave. Right before he exited he looked at me for a few seconds, the walked right out.

Sasuke seems to leave just as quickly as he comes, he surely doesn't stay to hear the end of the punch line that's for sure. Naruto gave me a smile, but then ran off himself. In the matter if two minutes they both came in, made a woman faint, called a girl's mother a whore practically, and then they left. This is not what my teachers and such told me gods were like, how do women even have sex with them? They are in such a rush to leave, how can you grab their attention? I mean I know Sasuke has probably come down to look after the war, but since this morning when he came nothing happened war wise. Today is actually very peaceful if you ignore the riot they themselves caused.

Shizune woke up around thirty minutes later after their exist. She is babbled and all over the place, we both are not concentrating. We are too distracted by our earlier visit to even think of boiling any more medicine.

"Sakura if you want we can close the shop early today, we both are a mess. I fainted and you have dirt all over yourself from running through the crowd today. "

"Really?" I am so happy, I feel disgusting I haven't even noticed the mud that collected all over myself and robe from earlier today until a few moments ago. So going home does sound rather nice, a good bath sounds perfect.

"Yes. Go home and take a bath. You look dirty." I laughed and hugged Shizune and went on my way.

The walk home was weirdly quiet, especially the village for this morning earlier events of crowds and gods. There must be some suspicion of a battle coming up; I should get home quickly if I don't wan to get stuck in the middle of it. It would be awful for me to get caught by a solider or some other dangerous person.

The first thing I should do is check on mom. She is still asleep from this morning when I check, she must really be sick. I wish I brought some medicine home for her today, but I was so raveled by everything it totally slipped my mind.

I went to my front door and locked it, then put a broom to keep it closed just in case someone chooses to ram into it. Better safe then sorry, and for some reason I feel later there will be a fight going on somewhere or another near here.

I went into my bathroom. My bathroom is just a large indoor box of water for laundry and bathing.

(AN: I don't know if anyone knows what an old Greek or Italian house or bathroom looks like, but the bathrooms are just like a big indoor box of water. The structures of the housing is very square and plain, so the bathroom is really just a huge room wall to wall filled with water and such.)

I tossed my old dirty robe off my body, collected the soap and just jumped in. The water was so relaxing, and it felt so good to just get everything off. The dirt and ruble all leave my skin. Let me tell you there are no better feelings in the world then being clean and relaxed. Those people who say sex is great well there is no way that it could beat this.

I find myself falling asleep in the water until I hear a splash.

"Mom?" I say, but I see Sasuke in the water completely un-dressed. I begin to freak the fuck out as he comes closer to me. I am naked in water, this is the least place I would like anyone to see me.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here?" I say backing up to make the most distance possible between us trying to cover myself with my hands. He just smirked and gave me his usual 'hn.'

"What does it look like I'm here for?" Sasuke said as he suddenly vanished. What the fuck is his thing with just leaving every time he says something?

Before I even have time to look for where he went I feel two hands slithering around my waist to pull me closer. I look up to see Sasuke as I feel his hands go more and more down leaving my waist for my pelvis and thighs. Holy shit, what do I do?

* * *

An: So it is finally going to get dirty. Like damn Sasuke finally decided to make the first move. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favorite, but I just hope you liked it1 Thank you for reading!


End file.
